summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Rexx
"Wow! It seems you fished a big one once again!" — Rexx (Summon Night 5) Rexx (レックス, Rekkusu) is the male main character of Summon Night 3, his female counterpart being Aty. He is playable in the PSP version of Summon Night 4 via the game's puppet system. He returns as an important NPC in Summon Night 5. Personality Rexx greatest strength is his kindness, but it also is his biggest flaw. He often fails to see the evil on people and end up trusting anyone. He prefers to suffer than doubting someone. Consequently, he is also very positive, always seeing hope in any situation. Background Rexx was born in a very poor village in the Empire, they were often attacked by bandits and many died in those attacks. Rexx joined the army so he could find the power to protect them. He was very talented and was trusted to take care of important missions, however, he was too naïve. He was assigned to watch a spy from the Old Kingdom capture by his division, but Rexx let the man go free because he felt compassion for him. It was when a noble of the Martini family was taken hostage by the same spy. Being responsible for the incident, Rexx volunteer to go on a very dangerous rescue mission all alone. He almost died but got to rescue the noble. After this event, Rexx was treated as a hero in the army, however, behind the curtains the high ups knew he was at fault for everything. They just didn’t forced Rexx to resigned because he did it himself first. Many people that didn’t knew the truth and even who knew the entire thing didn’t accept his decision, including Azlier. Development Summon Night 3 Trying to move on with his life, he started his first job as a private tutor because of a request from the head of the famous Martini family, the very same noble that he rescued in the past. He was to teach Martini’s child in another city but their ship was attacked by pirates and they got caught by a storm that threw him and his student from the ship. Even when he himself was drowing, he was just thinking about his pupil’s life. It was when a mysterious voice gave him the power he needed: The magical sword “Shartos”, that granted him many abilities. When he woke up, he was on a Island full of weird creatures, his student was safe and together with a tiny stray summon, He later found the pirates that attacked the ship and they made a alliance until they got out of that Island. They discovered that the Island was a abandoned test site of many experiments made by the Colorless Faction and everyone living there is a Summon beast. He helped the inhabitants to protect the island against the army and earned their trust. By a request from the princess of the Oni, he made a school to teach the children of the island about the outside world. As a result, everyone began to call him "Teacher" (Sensei), even the adults. One day a boy called Ishlar was found unconscious and is treated by Rexx and his friends. Ishlar's fragile appearance and gentle look made them get open for an attack when the boy reveled to be a spy working for the Colorless Faction. He made hostages, made threats and they fought many times, until Ishlar broke Rexx’s Shartos with his own magic sword: “Crissles”, handed to him by Ordreik, as turn out those two swords were created by the Colorless Faction to control the island installations. Rexx had lost his will to fight but his student gave him courage and Wizell unexpectedly fixed his sword. Shartos is reborn as Wistalias and Rexx starts to being called "Saver" by the inhabitants of the island. In the True ending, he joins the party and defeat the High Ranks of the Colorless Faction, Ishlar and finally, the corrupted Elgo (DE-Elgo) created by Hainel - the last user of Shartos. After the battle he freed Hainel’s spirit, and finally was able to go out the island. After he finishes he work as tutor he decides to go back to the island and live there as its guardian forever. Many years later his friends in the island get very sick and they decide to look for a cure in the outside world. However, they suddenly get better and he learns that was all thanks to his student and a group of mysterious guests. In the Karma Ending, Rexx is corrupted by DE-Elgo during his fight with Ordreik, he kills all their enemies by himself but it takes everything in him to resist the urge to kill his friends. He runs to where he can’t hurt anyone again, but his student decides to travel the world to look for him. Summon Night 5 Centuries after have helping save the world during the World Warp War, he became the only of the 5 legendary heroes to remain alive in the present Astreiz Era. He returned to the Forsaken Island and helped to transform it in a great metropolis by using his influence to get other powerful organizations as the Association of Pacts to help too, the result was the island being reborn as Savorle City. However, because of his absurd powers of Saver, his own existence became a secret, as it was believed that people from other regions would come to fear or even hate they island if they knew they had such a powerful "weapon" at their disposal, being even possible that a war against their island would happen just for this reason. Since he was a Teacher a long time ago, they gave him the position of great principal in the Savorle Resonance School but he was not to make any public appearance. He immediately became bored with this job and started to run from work to go fishing instead, making good use of easily manipulated people (such as Clesea Kamishiro) so they could take over his job. During one of those occasions, he happens to meet the protagonist, that showed insterest in fishing by seeing him. Therefore, Rexx decided to teach the basic of fishing to the main character. As a result, Rexx is once again called “teacher”. He gets a bit uncomfortable at first but accepts the title one more time. However, the hyper talented protagonist immediately masters all the techniques, leading to Rexx asking to become an apprentice instead. Since Rexx was only fishing weird objects, the two decided to make a deal where Rexx would trade his objects for the fishes. The main character later learned that Rexx was releasing all the fishes in the lake since he became even more extreme with his beliefs of never killing. He later let slip a important information about the barrier surrounding the treasure room in the school while having a conversation with Clesea. This leads to the Crimson Chain invading the school to steal Wistalias. fortunately, the one there was just a fake. After this incident, he reveals his true identity for the main party and approves Torque for his growth as a blacksmith, presenting him with his master's hammer. From this point on, Rexx starts to be more active during the main plot. To make a magical barrier to protect the city against Nether creatures, he uses not ony Shartos and Fowyardia, but also a third sword which realeases a green light. He combines the three to form Branryuzell, changing to his transformed state while he keeps the barrier on. He also receives important people from other worlds, such as The Dragon Princess, that he not only calls by her real given name, but also adds a "-chan" at the end, leading to believe that he knows her since long ago. Since he has to focus all his powers constantly to keep the barrier, he decides to trust the future of the island in the hands of the protagonist. sending them to defeat the source of the beasts in the moon. Strategy He boasts a higher HP, ATK, DEF growth and an increased movement height compared to his female counterpart, but overall has a lower MP, MAT, MDF, TEC and LUK. Trivia *Rexx is one of the most popular male character in the franchise, being often used in fan arts, doujinshis and figures. *Rexx is the oldest main male character in the franchise *His weakness is the octopus, and he can’t stand them in any form. *Rexx can be spotted in the very first promotional art for Summon Night 5. Can you find him? Gallery SN3-25.jpg|Rexx releases the Sword's power SN3-01.jpg|Rexx & Aty posing to their students SN3-04.png|Rexx & Aty in a Promotional Art for the PSP remake SN3-03.png|Rexx in a promotional Art for the PSP remake SN3-SwordRexx2.jpg|Rexx with Shartos Activated SN3-Rexx2.jpg|Rexx and Kyle in a Promotion Art SNCollection3-Rexx2.jpg|Rexx in Summon Night Collection SNCollection3-Rexx1.jpg|Rexx in a rare card in Summon Night Collection SN3-Rexx3.jpg|Rexx and his female students SN5-Rexx2.jpg|Rexx concept art from Summon Night 5 SN5-Rexx3.jpg|Rexx concept art from Summon Night 5 SN5-Rexx4.jpg|Rexx using Branryuzell Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 3 Character Category:Summon Night 5 Character